This is a proposal for the competing continuation of the University of Pittsburgh Training Program in Cardiovascular Disease Epidemiology. Advances in noninvasive methods of measuring atherosclerosis and arteriosclerosis have changed the field of CV epidemiology by providing more precise and useful phenotypes for CVD expression. Technology is constantly changing, requiring new protocols to match the capabilities of new equipment. Under the leadership of Dr. Kim Sutton-Tyrrell, this program is designed to provide concentrated training in the quality collection of subclinical atherosclerosis measures and how they can be used to understand the process of atherosclerosis. The training program is organized around four major research strengths: vascular aging, women's health, high risk and international populations and genetics. The unifying theme is the application of subclinical atherosclerosis measures to each research area. Core strengths in nutrition, exercise, biostatistics, multi- center collaborations and psychosocial measures are also integrated into the program. This interconnected set of resources provides a rich substrate upon which the trainees develop. Trainees have a primary mentor and will also work closely with other faculty members as well as a peer mentor who is a more experienced trainee. The training program consists of course work, research field work and professional development, all individually tailored to each trainee. Research field work includes recruitment, data collection, entry and management, study operations and data analysis, providing trainees with experience in the full range of research tasks. Professional development activities include focused work with subclinical measures, completion of an independent research project, a remote training experience, grant writing experience, manuscript preparation, participation in national conferences, skill development workshops and training in the responsible conduct of research. Trainees will also have the opportunity to develop laboratory-based and analytical skills in genetic epidemiology. The program is designed to produce investigators skilled in a multidisciplinary approach to cardiovascular research, who are comfortable with using subclinical measures in cross-discipline collaborations and who have the skills to develop new measurement protocols. (End of Abstract)